


red sun

by vanibella



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, fem! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: It’s a hot and sweaty afternoon, and so the best thing to do is to consume the afternoon with sex and sleep.





	red sun

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut. Slight cumplay and creampie kink. Inaccurate descriptions of Italy and smoking whilst drinking.

It was hot, unbearably and unbelievably hot.

Perspiration clung to your body in a stifling and uncomfortable manner, the jeans you wore that day sticking to the juncture of your thighs and the back of your shirt near soaked from your sweat.

And that was why you and Jason had decided to rest up at the villa instead of pushing through with a tour of the city.

You had been invited to a friend’s engagement party in the region, and while the airport itself was cool enough despite the large crowds and the taxicabs honking noisily, one look at the air and the glaring sun on the horizon made you think twice about spending the spare time you had before the party with a tour.

And so you were here. Here at the villa in a room that overlooked the ocean, the balcony doors open to let in the air, lying on linen sheets in nothing but a thin shirt and a pair of too-short shorts. There was no air-conditioning in the place, and yet you didn’t mind. The ocean breeze was a welcome guest in the stifling summer heat of this part of the city.

A thin ribbon of smoke wafts in through the air, and the sharp acrid smell of a cigarette comes after. You turn over in the bed to face the open balcony doors, eyes tracing the sharp contours and lines of your husband’s back as he leans out across the balcony railing watching the boats coming and going in the docks.

He’s shirtless, because even he finds the heat unrelenting in its reach. There’s a glass of whiskey and ice in his left hand and a cigarette in his right. You watch as he brings the cig up to his lips, smoke pouring out his mouth a second later as he exhales. Commonplace as it is, you can’t help but bite your lower lip in a futile attempt to stave off the beginnings of a familiar heat between your legs.

You inhale sharply and suppose that it’s fair to be turned on anyways. After all, being with someone that had a mouth as sinful as Jason’s was an occupational hazard.

You watch as he turns away from the railing to head inside, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray of the round glass table crowded with crystal decanters and bottles of various other expensive spirits. He takes a final swig from his glass and puts it down as well, the ice clinking noisily. Truth be told, you wonder if he’s found what he’s looking for, if perhaps he’s spotted the lead he’s after among the docks. This entire trip to Italy was a ruse of sorts, really- your friend’s engagement party was very much real, but Jason’s real reason for coming here was that he was looking for someone. It just so happened that both of your trips happened to fall on the same date, and so Jason took it upon himself to go with you as your plus-one and as a disguise for his real mission.

You were pondering about the finer points of the situation, if whether or not it was much safer for you and Jason to go your separate ways (you for security’s sake and Jason for his own well-being if he happened to be injured and was all-alone) when you were abruptly dragged to the edge of the mattress.

“Jason!” You yelped, shock returning alacrity into your limbs and consciousness. 

“Could feel your eyes on me, honey. Did you want something?” And it’s no fair because just as you’re about to cry out a ‘No’ and deny that you were ever staring at him, damn him and his ego, he leans down to brush a kiss on your knee, fingers warm and breath tickling against your skin.

You scowl at him as he makes himself a space between your legs, hands running up and down your thighs. He catches your disgruntled expression and winks at you.

Goddamn it.

“Did you want something?” You throw back the question at him, albeit a bit breathless.

“I don’t know. A kiss, maybe?” He leans forward to press a kiss to your mouth, but at the last second you turn away.

“Ew. Secondhand smoke kills, you know.” No way were you going to kiss him if his breath still smelled of cigarette smoke. Jason responds in a quick beat.

“The only thing that’s going to kill you is the sex, babe.”

You smirk.

“I’d like to see you try.”

And it does, in a metaphorical sense.

 

* * *

 

Jason’s thrusts are brutal but efficient. He stays for as long as he can, drags out the slide of his cock against your tight slick walls, always stopping to grind into you and feel you clench around him when the head of his cock is just barely inside your entrance. He’s trying to kill you by way of sensation.

He comes this way too. Forelocks of black hanging in his face, sweat clinging to his nape and shoulder blades, mouth planted in the valley of your breasts and rough palms pressing your thighs open. You let out a shaky sigh and run your hands through his hair, down his neck and shoulders as your fingertips collect the sweat and rub circles into his back.

He withdraws again, and this time, you know he’s close as his hips give tiny jerks.

“Doll.. ungh.. you’re on birth control, right?”

You can’t answer coherently, can only nod your assertion, tugging on his hair and mewling when one of his hands travels up to your left breast to squeeze the soft mound and the other down to your wet folds, tracing the area where you’re stretched out around him and flicking over your clit, gently pinching the bundle of nerves in intervals.

Your breath comes in faster, ragged and on the verge of losing out on you as Jason brings you closer to your end. Every part of your body is tingling and drenched in sweat, your back sticking to the sheets.

“.. Jay..” You manage to gasp out his name.

“You close?”

Again, you can only nod your assertion, once again reduced to nothing but sensation.

“Good, ‘cause I can’t hold out any longer.”

To this, Jason fully slips his cock inside you again, and the look on his face is just pure bliss as he grinds up into you, hips rocking back and forth as he tries to press himself deeper, to rub his cock against your insides like he’s trying to leave an imprint. His voice catches on to a particularly loud moan, and you know that he’s done.

He quickly pushes himself up on his elbows, and pulling out all the way until your entrance, he comes. The first spurt of come coats and washes the shallowest part of your insides, just behind the petal-like folds of your mound. In the next instant, he’s fully withdrawn himself outside, and the next spurts of come splash against your inner and outer folds, the white thickness dripping down onto the sheets.

You come then, the steady warmth of Jason’s cum hitting your clit stimulating your end. Darkness washes over your sight as you close your eyes from the intensity of your climax, mind blanking out. You lie there panting, letting the now muted waves of sensation carry over you.

And Jason being the sick bastard he was, decided to tease you by running a finger down your folds, like collecting the white dew on pink petals to slip into your entrance. His hand is splayed over your heat, thumb drawing around your clit in sticky lazy circles. You shudder from the sensation, legs moving to close around him, but he pushes them away and withdraws his hand.

He moves to sit back on his haunches and stroke his cock, the interval between coming and of fondling and playing with you barely flagging down his arousal, and pushes forward, hand guiding the tip of his cock to slide between your folds, the gathered come and slick collected into his slit, his face yet again taken over by a muted bliss as he pushes back his cock into your pulsing and highly sensitive orifice.

You quietly whine out his name, a silent plea for him to stop, but he simply smirks and continues to shallowly thrust in and out of you, taking advantage of your still quivering sex to ride out the last dregs of his orgasm.

“Relax, baby. I’m just fucking back my come into you.”

You whine again, and slap his arm, and he lets out a raspy laugh as he finally and thankfully pulls out of you. Round 2 was out of the question. A thin string of his combined cum and your fluids follows the head of his cock as he withdraws from your wet insides, but Jason, to your surprise, just smiles softly and kisses your knee.

“Wait here, baby. I’m going to clean us up.”

He then gets up and makes for the direction of the bathroom. Feeling sleepy, you decide to close your eyes a bit, mess be damned, but the next time you open them, you’ve already been wiped down, all traces of sex and sweat gone from your skin. You find yourself clad in a new pair of underwear and wearing only the shorts you had worn earlier.

You look up in confusion and spot Jason, who’s sitting next to your curled-up form with yet another glass of whiskey, the white duvet pulled up to his hips. You’re willing to bet that he’s not wearing anything under the covers, and you can’t help but sigh, a light smile playing at your lips. Round 2 was definitely on the table.

Your next words are mumbled in the humid air of the bedroom, despite the cool breeze blowing in.

“Where’s my shirt, Jay?”

Jason knocks back a swallow, the ice in his glass clinking yet again. He moves a hand to pet your hair, pushing back stray strands from your face.

“Don’t you think that it’s a little bit too hot for a shirt? Besides, this is one of my favorite bras.”

You shake your head again and decide to sink back into the fuzzy embrace of sleep.

“You should save your energy, doll. Wouldn’t want you to get too tired later on.”

Whether he means the next round of sex or the yacht party later tonight, you’re not sure, but for now, sleeping away the entire afternoon sounds like heaven, and that’s what you’re going to do.


End file.
